Forbidden Embrace
by impeccablexlovee
Summary: A Yoko Kurama loveaction story. Violence, Drama, Sex, Langauge...this story is not for the faint hearted. If you love YYH you'll love this story!
1. Chapter 1

Ok well let's start off with what you look like: 

Your name is **Takara** (which means treasure.) Your part human, mainly kitsune and your father was a Love God, making you a Love Goddess. You have chestnut brown hair (angled and its kind of a choppy like hair cut with layers and everything) and you have vibrant silver eyes and silver/grayish ears and a silver/grayish tail. Oh and you're also known as one of the most beautiful people in all of sprit world, but you tend not to agree with what majority says. When it comes to _that_ specific topic you have no confidence whatsoever. Your past had a great deal as to why you feel like that and to this day it still haunts you. (will be explained through out parts of the story)

You're a very passionate person and you're not afraid to speak your mind. You constantly are on the defensive and you **will** never back down from a battle. Though you may be a very skilled fighter, you tend to be a bit naïve at times. When it comes to love, it's something that you've never experienced…yet you always had such a strong desire too. At times you are very insecure, partly because of your past; but you'd never let anyone know that. You tend to hide your true emotion with the emotion of happiness or apathy. You feel like if you show that you're upset, you're leaving yourself completely vulnerable. Vulnerability is nothing but weakness and to you…a sign of weakness is nothing more then utter humiliation.

Dominance is an important factor for you. You like to be in control of what is going on in your life and you don't believe in fate at all. Once you start to lose your grasp of your own fate, you begin to panic (but you tend not to show it) and you desperately try and regain control, because you **will not** let someone else control your own destiny. You're pretty stubborn and you're very protective over your friends.

When it comes to your killing style, you tend to make them as quick as possible (you have super speeds). Your style is based and speed, precision and accuracy. You also control the element of fire so you're a bit of a pyro . You love to burn people alive. Yup, that seems to be a very popular hobby of yours. You along with your best friend, Risa, you two are the most wanted assassins in all three worlds. When you and Risa are together, you two prove to be quite the lethal pair. Chaos and death walks along side of you on your vigorous path of life. Each and everyday thousands find themselves at the mercy of your sword and each result is the same. This is how you live day to day…it's all you know.

Ok now let me describe b **Risa** /b :

She has long dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She is part Cat demon, part human. She controls the elements of shadow and ice. She has more of that badass kind of attitude, but only you know her fun-loving side. She prefers to kill people slowly and painfully. She'll usually drag out battles longer than needed. She likes to take her pain out on others that way. She also doesn't believe in love. She only believes in lust, and she says, _Love_ is just a pathetic emotion that people make up so that it makes their own dirty lustful desires appear like beautiful acts of love. You two have been friends for as long as you can remember and you'd die for each other.

---- **Story Start** ----  
You're standing over, the now whimpering Prince of Sprit World, with a katana firmly grasped within your hands. "Takara what the fuck are you waiting for, kill the damn fool! Don't tell me your going all soft on me now!" she states hastily. You stand your ground, not making a move. "Hn. Don't you ever accuse **me** of going soft. I'm just ... thinking." Risa gives you questioning glance and then calmly yet firmly says, "Listen, its nothing you really have to think about, just kill the damn fool and lets go." To this you quickly respond, "No wait, that's not what I meant, what I'm trying to say is. Why kill him now? Wouldn't you rather toy around with his life, I mean he is the prince of Sprit World and he holds a lot of power, why not try and manipulate it and get some good use out of him?" You then look down at the pathetic site below you. The Prince is on the verge of tears and is pleading desperately for his life. "Just think Risa. We could gain a lot of power this way," you state smugly. Risa smirks and agrees to the plan.

So you tie him up and gag him so he can't scream anymore and you two head off to the forest looking for a random cave to stay in for the night. Once you found the cave you threw him against the wall. "Hn. Trust me Koenma. I'll show you what hell is truly like." And with that you begin to beat him savagely. You being to punch in repeatedly in the gut, at such speeds the impact is excruciating. He beings to let out agonizing moans as you continuously strike him. Risa starts to laugh, "Hey don't kill him yet, I want to join in on some of the fun." You back away for a little bit and you find yourself covered in blood. You just smirk as Risa then takes out a tiny dagger and lightly traces over the veins in his wrist. You see a trickle of blood drop from his arm, as she slices into him deeper.

After awhile, you two decided you were hungry so you ran off, leaving a badly injured Koenma behind in the cave. After running for a bit, Risa starts to have second thoughts about the whole stealing Koenma thing.

"Takara what could we ask him for besides riches and valuable artifacts? Wouldn't any other plan backfire on us?"

You look at Risa like she's retarded and say, "How would any other plan besides that one backfire on us?"

"Takara its not that simple, say we wanted him to remove security at some place, where ever; he probably would agree to that in the beginning, but once we leave him to head towards the destination, he could reveal our location or have more security just waiting for us to show up. Trust me it would back fire on us somehow, because things like that just don't work out that easily."

You think for a moment and the reluctantly agree. "Hn. I guess your right." After you found some fresh fruit and caught some fish you start heading back towards the cave. You saw him there, laying in a puddle of his own blood. _Pathetic_ you think to yourself as you untie him and let him go. _Hopefully letting him go will boost our reputation…_

You two decide to travel home; eagerly awaiting some well deserved sleep. As you enter through the door, you see two men ransacking your home. "Umm excuse you, who the hell do you think you are trying to steal from us?" you yell as Risa lungs towards them preparing to attack. One uses his impressive speed to escape Risa attack but the other wasn't so fortunate as Risa basically lands on him and begins to try and punch the shit out of him. "Hmm you're pretty impressive blocking my punches, but all I need to do is get you once asshole and you'll be out cold," Risa yells as she is attempting to hit the masked burglar. As for the other one you use your super speed and appear right behind him and knock him out cold in one punch. Once Risa finally is able to land a hit on the guy, she knocks him out. You two stand there for a bit still kind of in shock. Then you say in a goofy tone "Well Risa lets see who these mystery men are" as you begin to rip off one of the robbers masks, only to reveal…


	2. Chapter 2

...two lower class demons. Risa just sighs. You both are frustrated and tired from the long day that you had, so you just simply killed them. _Hn. Pitiful. _You thought as you raised your dagger to their throats and slowly dragged it across, digging it deeper and deeper. Once they were fully decapitated you two get ready for bed, knowing fully well that you need rest for the day that lies ahead. There is a considerable amount of difficulty in the challenge that you must complete tomorrow. You are pretty anxious for tomorrow consequently hindering you from a good night's rest. While on the other hand Risa seems to have no difficultly falling fast asleep. You can't stop thinking about how tomorrow will turn out. _I can't believe Rio wants us to complete such an impossible task. I don't even know if it's something that we can actually accomplish. _You keep thinking up of a variety of possible outcomes until you eventually get too tired to even think anymore and you eventually fall into a restless sleep.

**Flashback/Dream**  
Your walking down a dark, damp, narrow corridor with a candle to help guide you along your way. Rats are running across the bloodstained floor, and spider webs hang from the crumbling ceiling. Bones are scattered across the floor, and every now and then you hear a terrified woman screaming. _Hmm…it's coming from the end of the corridor. I wonder what he is doing this time…_ you solemnly think to yourself. You are acclimated to these kinds of surroundings, but _something _just doesn't feel right this time. You feel as if there is a bad omen hovering over you and something horrible is going to happen soon, but you have no idea when. "So...what do you think our next job will be Takara?" You look over at Risa with a melancholy look and say "I-I don't know I just kinda have a bad feeling about it though." "Is that why you've been acting weird all day?" "No. It's just, I don't know. Never mind I'm sure this next job will be nothing we can't handle," you say contradicting yourself. "Takara you always get like this before we get our next assignment. Hah. Don't worry about it…you'll be fine. You always are."

"No, I just have a really bad feeling about this one," you state meekly.

She just rolls her eyes at you and sighs. When you finally reach then end, you enter a small, dark, candle lit room. Bats are flying across the room. Bloody chains hang from the wall. Due to the fact that the room is practically consumed in darkness it's a bit hard to make out what it lying in front of you; but you figure out that it's a dead woman on the flood…drenched in her own blood.

"Welcome ladies, how was your last assignment?" you hear an ominous voice mutter.

"Very successful" Risa says with a smirk on her face as she holds out a leaf green colored emerald. You suddenly see a black figure appear out of nowhere in front of Risa. "Hmmm...Very good. And am I correct in saying that the fool is dead?" the figure says while grabbing the emerald from Risa's hand. "Yes, of course, he was willing to give his life, just so that the crystal wouldn't fall into the hands of evil. Hahaha!" You look over at them and just force a laugh.

"Rio what is our next mission?" you ask without any hint of emotion.

"Well, Takara this is going to be a very interesting mission. It's not going to be anywhere near as easy as your last mission. Hn. Let me explain. For a while now I've sought after the precious and extremely valuable Moons Tear. I've heard rumors that the infamous thief **Yoko Kurama** and his allied friend, have stolen the crystal and it is now in their hands. I want you to retrieve this crystal and bring it back to me. Oh and…only _kill_ them if it's necessary."

Your eyes widen in surprise. "You want us to steal from **The Yoko Kurama** ! Are you fucking crazy?" Risa turns around and gives you a "shut the hell up" look, but nothing can stop you now…your in **no** mood to just back down anytime soon. "I could see if you wanted us to kill them, but your asking us to _steal_ from them. I mean come on stealing isn't even our expertise!"

Rio suddenly appears right in front of you. "Takara do you have a problem with this mission? What, you don't think you can handle it?" You abruptly interrupt him saying "Sir, that's not what I meant. You're asking us, to steal from the two greatest thieves in all of Sprit World. Why would you send your top assassins to handle this job? Wouldn't you want to send your top thieves in to steal the gem?" Rio stands there for a bit and then sighs.

"Takara, whether or not you like this mission your doing it. You have Risa with you and this mission should prove successful, if you play your cards right. As for my top thieves, they are out on another mission currently and I just received the news of Yoko stealing the Moons Tear now. I want to attain the crystal from him as quickly as possible. That is why you are going to complete this mission. Plus if you get me the gem, Ill pay you unbelievable amounts of money." You look down at the ground and you think about it. "Fine." Rio smiles and gives you more details about your mission.**  
End Flashback/Dream**

You wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs.  
_Hmm I wonder what time it is? Ugh its 9:30. Man I didn't get to sleep until frickin 4 in the morning. Well hopefully this wont affect my abilities in this upcoming mission.  
_

You finally got out of bed and you decided to take a shower. No matter how hard you try to not to, thoughts keep popping up in your mind about the up coming mission. You can't get the thought of failure out of your head. You try to get the troubling thoughts out of your mind, but you are unable to do so. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this? It's just a simple mission. Plus think of the money Ill get after I get a hold of the Moons Tear. _After you get done with your shower you blow dry your hair straight and change into a black tank top with silky pink ribbons going down the middle it kind of looks like a corset but its really not and into black pants. You go down stairs and you see Risa eating. She looks up and practically squeaks at you, "Hey Takara! Are you ready for today?" You just look at her and sigh. "Not really. I still kind of have a gut feeling that things won't work out." She gives you a look. "Takara, come on. What would go wrong? Plus how cool would it be to steal from the greatest thieves in all of Sprit World? We'd be famous!" You stand there for a bit, thinking about it. "Yeah. I guess I should be a little more excited for this mission." After you grab something to eat, you start to discuss your plans of attaining the crystal and you come to an agreement that Risa will be the distraction and you'll use your impressive speed to run and grab the crystal. Risa runs upstairs to go get ready while you go grab your daggers and wait downstairs for her. Finally after about an hour she comes downstairs. "Well Takara, lets go, she says with a smirk." You fake a smile and head for their castle.

You get there around 2 in the afternoon. You two find a tree to hide in and you start to spy on their movements. After about 20 minutes you say, "Risa, it doesn't even look like they are there. How easy are they going to make it for us." You're starting to feel a little better because of the fact that they aren't in the castle, but you steal sense a bad omen. "OK, Takara, since they aren't home, I'll start the distraction now and then you can sneak in and grab the gem." You nod and she runs for the front gate. You see that they sky is starting to darken and you watch her as she begins her assault. She runs up and kicks the gate down. You see about 100 guards running her way, eager to fight. She uses her shadow ability to disappear and reappear right behind the guards. She then sends and ice blast freezing everyone and everything in her path. What once looked like a beautiful rose garden now looks like a winder wonderland thanks to Risa's ice cool moves. You see more guards coming for her from within the castle and you use this opportunity to sneak in and look for the gem.

_What the fuck, I don't see it anywhere. _You're starting to panic because you've searched for the Moons Tear for about 25 minutes now, and you still haven't found it. You decide to check in one of the bedrooms. _Mmm...I like the scent that is in this room, _you think to yourself as you enter the room. You quickly start to search for the crystal and after about 5 minutes you're about to give up and move to the next room when you see a twinkle in the corner of the room. _Oh god please let that be the Moons Tear. _You run over and you see this shiny, light blue crystal. It has a dark sparkly blue swirl in the middle of it and it is in the shape of a small teardrop. _Yes, this has to be it. _You think to yourself as you grab the crystal, and you're about the run out the door when you hear a deep, mysterious voice call for you.

"Well, well, well, now what do we have here?" Your smirk quickly turns into a frown as your turn around to see...


	3. Chapter 3

A handsome man dressed in the finest of white silks. It felt as if his gorgeous golden eyes could just pierce right through your soul. He had long, magnificent silver hair. You couldn't help but to just stand there with a dumbfounded look on your face. He gives you a teasing smile and says in a deep, seductive voice, "My, my you wouldn't be trying to steal something from me, now would you?" After a moment or two, you realize that he actually said something and you take your eyes off his exquisite body and take hold of the situation at hand. You take a step back, involuntarily and you respond "Uhh...no," and then you sweetly smile.

_Damn that was a stupid comeback, but I can't think. All I can concentrate on is his body. AHHH! Come on Takara think! I gotta get outta here!_

He starts to walk over towards you still with a seductive smirk on his face and you can help but to stare at him. He is soon standing right in front of you and is about to speak, when all of a sudden you just disappear. He turns around to see that an open window with curtains that dance in the breeze.

You start to run back towards the area where Risa was. You finally spot her you see that she is conversing with a tall, handsome man. He has long, silky black hair, and is wearing a very elaborate black tux. _Is that a bat demon? _ you think to yourself. As you running towards them you see that Risa is blushing she shuffling her foot around. _Goddamn. Now is not a good time to flirt with random men. _ She looks up at you.

_"Risa we gotta get the fuck outta here right NOW!" _ you say to her telepathically.

_ "But Takara, I met this really cute guy named Kuronue, cant we stay for a little bit longer?" _

_" Hmm…Let me think… how about….No!" _

As you run past her, you grab her arm and force her to start running. Kuronue then starts to chase after you two, along side with Yoko. As you enter the forest you decide that it could be a good idea to split up to try and confuse them. You make a sharp right and she continues down the forests path. Kuronue decides to chase Risa, while on the other hand; Yoko continues to run after you. You turn around to see that he is right on your tail, so you jump up into the trees and start to gracefully jump from branch to branch. To your dismay, your plan to try and lose Yoko, failed miserably. As your jumping from branch to branch, one just snaps and you fall right into the arms of Yoko Kurama.

_FUCK_ You think to yourself as you look up at the smirking kitsune.

You scowl at him. "Let go of me you bastard, or else!" He just starts to laugh. You try to struggle to get free but its no use, his grip is too strong. _What the fuck, why can't I get loose? _ Your beginning to panic, "Ahh you stupid fuck, let go of me rig..." your interrupted by him placing his finger over your soft lips.

"There is no need to worry little kitsune, you're safe with me, for now," he says with a sexy little smirk plastered across his face.

He starts to run back towards the forest's path to try and meet up with Kuronue. When you two reach the path you see that Kuronue and Risa are making out. You get extremely angry about this and you try to break it up by screaming, "Risa what the hell are you doing, you are sapposta be running away from the bad guy not making out with the stupid fuck!" She turns around and she instantly turns ten shades of red. Kuronue looks up and smirks over at Yoko then says, "Well, Yoko what do you suppose we do with these two sexy little thieves?" Yoko looks down at you and smirks, "Hmm I don't know, I don't think I could punish something as cute as you." You start to blush. Kuronue and Risa are walking towards you, hand in hand and you all start to walk back towards the castle, still in Yoko's arms. You start to talk to Risa telepathically.

_"Risa what the hell honestly, if anything you're the one who wanted to complete this mission." _

"Takara, you don't understand, like when I first met him, I...I don't know exactly what came over me. I mean our eyes met and everything just felt so right."

"What the hell, you say that about every new guy you meet."

"No, I don't Takara." 

You are then interrupted by Yoko and Kuronue discussing your punishment. "Well, Kuronue, they might prove helpful in stealing the Royal Family's Emerald." "Yes, and they could also help us find the location of the Legendary Fire Ruby." Yoko puts you down and says, "Well ladies it looks like you'll be living with us for a little bit. For your punishment, you will aid us in a variety of missions." You stand there for a bit and then you start bursting out laughter. 

"Yeah right like I'm going to live here. You can just call us up and ask for our help. There is no way in hell that I'm staying here."

"Well, I'm afraid we **cannot** do that. The risk of you escaping are too great, so well have to keep an eye on you until we do not require your services any longer." Risa smiles and states that she likes the idea. You look over at her and give her a death glare. You then face Yoko and Kuronue again and say, "Sorry but, I'm not staying here." Kuronue quickly responds to you by saying, "Well, you don't have much of a choice. Not unless you want to be punished and sent to the dungeon?" You think for a second and realize that he's right so you reluctantly agree to stay.

They start to show you around and they show you the rooms you'll be staying in. Your room has light blue colored walls. You have a queen size bed with a big white comforter and big fluffy white pillows. Above your bed are a window and a wooden ledge. On your wooden dresser you have a small bonsai tree with white and black stones. Your floor is also wooden, but you have a dark blue carpet covering most of the floor. Your bathroom very small. You basically have a mirror a toilet, a counter and a shower and all the accessories that accent your bathroom are also various shades of blue. Your room is very plain, but that is what makes you actually like the room.

Risa's room, on the other hand has midnight black colored walls outlined in silver. She has a queen size bed with a silver bed comforter and silver pillows. She has just a plain wooden floor and on her dresser, she has an arrangement of candles. Her bathroom is the same size as yours and it has pale pink walls, and everything that accents her bathroom is a soft shade of pink. You all then head downstairs and you and Risa start to get acquainted with the two demons. You still have your guard up, but nonetheless, you're kind of enjoying the fact that you're getting to meet/know new people, especially Yoko. Before you know it, it's around 1:00AM and you all decide to get some sleep. You decide to take a shower before you go to bed. You search through the dresser doors trying to find something to wear to bed. You frown at the pair only of PJs you find. It's a light pink lacy tank top with matching boy short panties.

_Ugh, whatever, not like anyone will see me anyways, _you try to convince yourself_._

You crawl into bed and just as you about to fall asleep, Risa starts to talk to you telepathically.

_"Takara, are you still awake? I kinda need to talk to you." _

"**Goddamn** it," you mutter bitterly to yourself.

_"Yea I'm awake, why what's up?"_

"I just feel kind shitty."

"Why?"

"Well because, that Kuronue guy is really hot and I just feel like I kind of cheated on Jose."

"Umm... kinda?"

"…but like me and Jose have been going out for two months, and I don't know what is coming over me, Kuronue; he just seems so... perfect, and we are staying here for god only knows how long and I don't want my desires to mess things up with me and Jose."

"Well, honestly Risa, I have a feeling that you're not going to be able to control yourself. I mean come on you just met him and you're head over heels for him."

"But Takara I hate this, I hate this feeling."

"Well Risa honestly, just get some sleep. Don't stay up all night worrying about it. There is really nothing that you can do. What happens...happens, you know?"

"I guess your right sigh thanks Takara. "

You soon start to drift away into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning you wake up, and you don't realize where you are and you start to freak out. You jump out of bed and instantly get into a fighting pose. You look around the room trying to search for the memories from last night. You then see the doorknob turning and you brace yourself as you see someone opening the door and entering the room. You then see Yoko standing in front of you. You instantly remember what happened yesterday, and you relax and stand up straight. You notice that he's blushing. You two are just standing there.

You feel kind of awkward so you decide to say, "Umm yeah. Good morning to you too, Yoko."

You then realize that you're wearing the pink tank top and panties. "My, my Takara, I didn't know that..." You cut him off by screaming and yelling for him to get out. You start to throw pillows at him and he just smirks as he walks out of the room. _ Why do these thing have to happen to me. What the hell._

**----Yoko's point of view---**

_Should I go in and check on her its almost noon, and everyone else is up. _

You look over to see that Kuronue and Risa are eating breakfast together and every now and then you see Risa giggling and blushing. Seeing this you smirk and decide to head towards Takara's room. You open the door to see her in a pink lacy tank top with matching panties on. She looks like she ready to fight, but then she realizes that its just you and starts to relax. You just cannot stop gazing at her attractive body.

_ Wow, I've never seen **such beauty**._

You're unaware that your blushing, and Takara looks down, and realizes what she is wearing. You smirk and start to say, "My, my Takara I didn't know that..." but you get cut off by her shrieking at the top of her lungs. She then starts to throw pillows at you and tells you get out. You can't help but smile as you walk out the door.

_Maybe them staying with us was a BAD idea. I can't help but feel attracted to her. Plus if **Kay** finds out about her staying here...what would she think? Or worse… do? _

You go back downstairs and start watching TV; but you cannot get the thought Takara standing there in her panties out of your head. She comes down stairs with actual clothes on and she glances over at you tells you to wipe that dirty smirk off of your face. You start to chuckle and you simply say "Your such a tease Takara, prancing around in your underwear upstairs for me. Well I enjoyed the sight. It was very exciting." She quickly appears right in front of you and grabs the collar of your shirt. "Listen Fox, you better watch yourself, just because I'm living with you doesn't mean I'm going to put up with your perverted antics, so you better knock it the hell off." There is a bit of a pause, but then you get a huge smirk on your face and say,

"Hmm. Takara, I'm guessing you like it rough?"

Risa and Kuronue start to burst out laughing at the sight of you two. Takara just drops you and walks over towards the kitchen mumbling who knows what under her breath. You can't help but to stare at her butt. After a few moments you get up and walk over towards her. "Takara, listen I'm sorry for my behavior back there." You then ask her what she wants for breakfast and you prepare it for her, yourself. "I hope this makes up for what I did earlier." You say as you place the plate down in front her. You see her start to blush and you start to smirk as your sitting down next to her. You start trying to get to know her a bit better. You're trying your hardest not to be your perverted self and for once, your actually able to hold a decent conversation without saying something stupid. She thanks you for the wonderful meal. As she's getting up from the table you start to stare at her ass again. But this time you reach out grab it. She turns around and she is about 70 shades of red. As she's about to smack the shit out of you, one of your servants approaches you and tells you that you have a visitor. You quickly get up from the table, avoiding her smack. "Ill be right back Takara, try not to miss me too much." You say with a teasing smirk on your face. You start heading towards the door. You, then open it and you see…


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to your point of view**  
_"What the hell was up with him touching my butt?" "Who does he think he is?" "Ugghh... This just proves that every guy is the same, stupid and perverted." _

You sigh as you watch Yoko head towards the door.  
_  
"Even though he seems so annoying and perverted, there is something about him that is simply... irresistible. "  
_  
You walk over and put the dishes in the dishwasher and you hear Yoko talking to someone. Now you're a bit curious about who's at the door so you decide to get a little closer. You over hear Yoko saying, "Oh, I didn't know that you were coming over today." You then hear a woman respond, "Well, babe, I just wanted to surprise you."

You look over towards the door and you see the girl go up on her tippy toes and **kiss** Yoko.

Your mouth just drops and you feel anger rising inside of you. She pulls away and starts talking to Yoko again. You take another look at the girl and you see that she has dark brown hair with nasty bleach blonde highlights. She is short and it's obvious that she has implants. She is also so tan, that she looks like ...well an orange. She is wearing a low cut black tank top with a super short mini jean skirt and black high heel boots that go all the way up to her knees. Her face is covered in make-up and she acts just like any normal superficial slut would. Risa looks over at you and then looks over at the door. She sees that you're heading in there direction. She quick gets up off the couch and grabs your arm. 

_"Takara, what are you doing?"_ She says to you mentally.

_ "I'm going to knock that bitch on her ass."_

_"Takara just relax."_ She manages to take you upstairs and she tries to calm you down. 

**Upstairs**

"Takara, I mean its not like you and Yoko are going out or anything. If you were to try and do something to her, you'd just end up looking like an ass." You just look down at the ground.

"Well I don't know, he just acted like he liked me and plus he was really hot and I don't know. I guess your right. There is nothing that I can do."

Risa comes over and gives you a hug. "Everything will be alright dear." You force a smile and suggest that you head back down stairs. As your coming down the stairs you hear an annoying high-pitched voice saying, "Oh, Yoko, are these the girls that tried to steal the Moons Tear from you?" She then starts to laugh. You glare over at her and say. "And umm...whets so funny about that?" Yoko gives you a worried look. She then indignantly responds, "Well, you've failed and now your stuck here as their servants. How pathetic is that?"

You and Risa both yell "**servants**?"

Yoko just kind of laughs it off a big anime sweat drop appears and he then decides to introduce you two.

"Takara this is Kay. Kay this is Takara." She then butts in and says, "I'm his **-girlfriend-** Kay. Nice to meet you," she says as she sticks out her hand, expecting you to shake it. You just look down at her hand. You reluctantly shake it and sternly say "Takara" without even bothering to look at her. You then look over at Risa who has a disgusted look on her face. You both stand there for a bit looking at each other and then you two just burst out into laughter. Everyone in the room just gives you guys a weird look.

_Man what a bitch huh Takara?"_

I know right…this looks like it'll be fun"

"So, Yoko how long have you've been going out with this Kay girl?" you manage to say after you've settled down a bit. She turns around and glares at you while Yoko responds, "Umm...almost eight months now."

"Yup, baby that's right and when is our eight month anniversary," she says in an annoying voice.

You see him look down and mumble, "On the 22nd." This is where you start to notice that Yoko is acting a bit ashamed of Kay. You look over at Risa and telepathically ask her if she notices this too. 

_"No Takara, I haven't noticed it. Sorry Ill try and pay more attention."_

You just sigh and slap your forehead. As the day passes by, Kay keeps annoying you more and more with her high-pitched voice, and her idiotic questions. Everything about her seems to piss you off. You decide to go take a walk in the forest to cool off and to just get away. You always used the forest as your escape. It was the one place where you could just be at peace with yourself. The beauty of nature always calmed you down and helped you clear your troublesome thoughts. You feel the suns rays beating down on you as you were walking along the forests path; and you can't help but to smile.

_The…beauty is so…breathtaking."_ You think to yourself in amazement.__

Finally, you discover a nice sturdy tree branch facing a breath-taking lake. You decide to sit there. Now your left alone with your own thoughts.

_  
"Why am I so mad?""I don't get it."_

"Yoko has a girlfriend."

" So what."

"HONESTLY … Who cares?"

" I mean this doesn't involve me at all.

"…"

"Maybe I'm just not used to being second best."

"AHH! Wait what am I saying. "

"I'm acting like… I actually like this guy…"

"Trust me I **do not like him.**"

"…well maybe a little."

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?"

"What am I…"

"Retarded?" 

"I should be used to this by now.."

"I mean I always have guys chasing me and whatnot…"

" But when I finally find someone that I start to like."

"They either don't like me back."

"Or I cant trust them."

"…"

" I really hate this."

"Why me?"

"**UGH, **its just another one of life's difficulties that hopefully I'll be able to adapt to."

---sigh---

"I just will...**eventually**."  
Your finally able to accept that nothing is going to happen between you two and you just get the thought out of your mind. You remain on the tree branch and you just sit there admiring the beauty of the sun shining down upon the lake. You eventually fall into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the long wait...i kinda forgot which s/n i used to get on this thing hehe, if you want more I have an account on quizilla that is futher along in this series, but with this account i go back and re-edit the story that i already posted on quizilla so these are better, but umm my account is : impeccablexlovee k well enjoy!!**

-START-

You awake at the sound of someone landing on the branch above you. Instead of the suns rays dancing upon the lake, you now see a beautiful moonlit lake with pink leaves scattered across the top. You remain still. You're not exactly sure who or what is above you right now, so to make any sudden movements would be foolish. You're sitting there for about five minutes, anxiously a waiting for something to happen. Suddenly you hear it run off. You sigh in relief.

_Man, what the hell was that? It had too much spirit energy to just be an animal. Or a human. But why would..._

Suddenly out of nowhere a black figure appears right in front of you. You're too high off the ground to afford any mistakes, so you decide to hold your ground. You just stare right back at the figure with your arms crossed. His intense crimson eyes gazed into your delicate silver ones. He had dark spiky black hair with a white starburst in the front. You weren't too sure of his intentions. His body language suggested that he was going to harm you, while his alluring eyes sent a different message. A message that showed you a world of pain...

You just sit there for a little bit longer, looking into one another's eyes. You finally break the silence by saying, "Hi. Umm do I know you?" He just sits there and just gazes upon your body. You're starting to kind of freak out because you're not exactly sure whether or not his intentions are to harm you; but of your you don't show any sign of fear.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but..." your then interrupted by him putting his fingers on your soft lips."Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you." This causes you to think about Yoko. You remember when he did this to you before. The thought of him still makes you angry, so you push it out of your head. Without realizing it, you made a disgruntled face. After your clear the thought from your mind, you take hold of the situation at hand and you see that the mystery man is giving you a confused face.

"Umm...sorry I got lost in my thoughts. What's your name again?" you say with a goofy smile plastered across your face. He simply replies without looking at you, "I didn't say what my name was."

"Oh," you say as you quickly turn away.

You feel yourself start to turn red, from embarrassment. _Well at least he can't see me turn red. Thank god it's dark out haha. _

"Actually, it doesn't matter that it's dark out, I can still see that you're blushing. And it's Hiei."

You turn to look at him, "But? How'd you kn..." You get cut off by him saying, "Don't worry about it. Listen you need to come with me." You're a bit taken back. "Umm excuse me, I don't think so." "Hn," he says as he grabs your wrist and forces you out of the tree. You start to struggle to try and get free, but its no use, his strength overpowers yours. He pins you against a tree. "What do you want with me," you start to scream. "I think you know what I want," he says with a smirk. You know you're in a tight situation and you're not exactly sure what he's talking about because he keeps talking in riddles. You try to contact Risa telepathically, but to your dismay she doesn't respond. There is nothing you can do, but face him. You just look him straight in the eye, showing no fear. He still has you pinned up against the tree with your hands above your head. He starts to lean in closer. You can feel his hot breathe against your face. You just stand there staring into his eyes. Inside you're panicking, desperately trying to find a way to escape, but on the outside, your cold exterior shows no sign of emotion.

"Let go of me. **Now**." you firmly whisper.

"Not until you give me what I want." His lips are practically against yours now.

"Well then why don't you tell me what you want then," you whisper with such hatred.

"Hn, if you need to know so badly. I was sent out to find you, but before I have to return you...I want to have… a little fun," he says as he starts to forcefully, yet passionately kiss you.

You try once again begin struggle to try and get loose, but it failed. You feel his lewd tongue exploring the inside of your mouth. You try once again to get a hold of Risa, and she's still not responding. You decide to try Yoko next.

_Come on, please respond. You don't know how badly I need you right now. _

_"Takara?"_

"_Yoko! For the love of god you have to help me! I'm in the forest and some guy is forcing himself on me. Please Help ME!" _

"Takara, where the hell are you! Tell me now."

Hiei starts going up your shirt. You just drop the conversation and you use this opportunity to try and get free. You put your right hand into a fist and a flame appears around it and you punch him right across the face. It sends him flying into a few trees. You instantly start to run back towards the castle. You can feel the sweat trickling down your face as you begin to pant heavily. You can see the castle ahead, "almost there ," you whisper to yourself when all of a sudden...


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the long wait again, school/track suckss!! but here you go...enjoy**

oh and this _"is speaking"_ **while this**_ is just thoughts._

**START----**

**Yoko's Point of View/thoughts**.

You weren't too happy, when Kay just decided to drop by and surprise you today. You know very well, that Kay has a tendency to get jealous, so you were a bit worried about how she'd react to the girls living here with you. As you introduced Takara and Kay, you could tell that Kay was trying dangling you right in front of Takara. To your surprise, Takara kept her cool and didn't attempt to do anything to her. You thought Takara was more of the type to lose her tempter during certain situations like this, but apparently she proved you wrong. Through out the day you noticed that Takara was isolating herself from everyone. You contemplated going over there and talking to her for a bit, but you figured that you'd never hear the end of it from Kay. So, you just decided to let Takara be off by herself for a little. Later on, Risa suggests that everyone should come together and watch a movie, so you, Kay and Kuronue agree. As your sitting there with Kay in your lap, watching the movie, Takara crosses your mind. _"Wait, hold up, has anyone seen Takara around?"_ you question. Kay just leans against your chest. _"Babe, who cares. Come on we are watching a movie together,"_ she says in a whiny tone. You just sigh and look towards the window. _I hope shes ok. I remember her saying she was going for a walk...but that was a few hours ago..._ You then glance over at her friend Risa. You see her and Kuronue making out. _Well if her best friend isn't worried, then I'm sure shes fine._ Towards the middle of the movie, Kay starts to nudge your shoulder and you look down at her. She then starts to kiss you softly. You're a bit surprised but you then relax and start kissing her back. It goes from a soft, cute kiss to a lustful, passionate one.

You're now on top of her and she running her fingers through your soft, silky, silver hair. Your hand starts to move towards her backside. You're starting to get really into the kiss when all of a sudden; Takara starts trying to contact you telepathically.

_"Yoko!? Yoko? Please be there. Please. You don't know how badly I need you right now."_

Your eye instantly open and you pull away from the kiss. _"Takara?"_ Kay grabs you and tries to pull you back down, but you just pull away from her. _"Yoko! For the love of god you have to help me! I'm in the forest and some guy is forcing himself on me. Please Help ME!" _Kay then makes a sad face and says,_ "Baby, what wrong?"_ You ignore her and stand up from the couch. "Takara, where are you? Tell me now!" She doesn't respond. You start to head towards the door. "Babe, whats going on!" she says in a worried tone. You leave without a word. You run into the forest listening for screams, searching for any signs of movement, or any rise in spirit energy. You desperately trying to search for Takara, when all of a sudden...

**Back to your point of view**

You put your right hand into a fist and a flame appears around it and you punch him right across the face. It sends him flying into a few trees. You instantly start to run back towards the castle. You almost there when all of a sudden you see Hiei appear right in front of you. You come to a complete stop and you're not sure whether or not you should stand your ground and fight the perverted demon or try to run. You take an involuntary step back, as he starts to walk towards you. You quick get into a fighting stance, trying to prepare yourself for what ever happens next. He just starts to laugh. You decide to seize the moment, as your katana appears in your right hand and you lung towards him. He quickly starts to dodge your attacks with ease. After about five minutes you're able to land a hit, right on the side of his face. You see sparks fly from the area you hit. _What the hell? Sparks?_ You're a bit taken back for a moment, but then you regain control and you start to attack him again, but this time you land a few more hits on him. With every hit you see more and more sparks flying and his speed and accuracy start to get worse. You then go in for the final blow. You firmly grasp the katana both hands and you charge towards him and slice him in half. It then explodes. You just stand there puzzled for a bit. After a few moments you practically yell to yourself, _"Oh come on don't tell me I just got mouth raped by a flipping robot. Ahh what the hell,"_ you say as your slap your forehead. _"Only me,"_ you mutter, as you're about to walk away. You sense that someone is behind you. You quick turn around to face a dark figure wearing a long, black cloak. You can only see a pair of bright, green, ominous eyes staring you down. It then starts to speak to you in a gloomy voice. _"Well, I see you've passed my first test. Very surprising, but I can assure you that the next ones will be much more difficult."_ You just stand there with a puzzled look on your face, trying to figure out what exactly is going on. You're still in the state of shock so its slightly difficult for you to comprehend the situation at hand. It just starts to laugh evilly and then a black aura surrounds it. Before it disappears it says, _"Want a bit of advice for you next test, Takara? Hah. Well, follow your dreams, and you shall see what happens next."_ Your still standing there, and you tilt your head slightly to the side as it disappears. _Wait, so that person back there wasn't real…that Hiei character… And what is that person talking about I passed his test. What the hell. How does he even know my name? A few moments pass by Oh yea, that's right I'm an infamous assassin. Well that's not the point...aggh! _You sigh then just kind of pop down on the ground and you start to think about what just happened. After a few minutes pass by you realize that Yoko never came to help you. _Its probably because of that Kay bitch. What the fuck. Well, as least I know that I can survive on my own and I'm not dependent of others. _Nevertheless, you still cant help it that a feeling of sadness has overcome you now because of Yoko. Thoughts are flooding your mind right now and you want to stay out in the forest, but its late out. You decide to get up and walk back towards the house.

**Back to Yoko's point of view **

You instantly come to a stop and you gaze at the site before you. Its Takara. Her hair is an absolute mess, her clothes are shredded and tattered, her arm is bleeding and you cant help but smile. _She still looks so beautiful._ You're overwhelmed with joy to see that she is okay. You run up to her and embrace her. She doesn't even look up at you. _"Takara, I'm so glad your okay,"_ he says as he pulls you in closer.

**Back to your point of view**

As your limping back towards the castle, someone come up to you and pulls you into a comforting hug. You can tell its Yoko by his scent. _"Takara, I'm so glad your okay."_ You just stand there with your arms at your side as he pulls you in closer. You cant help but feel angry that he left you on your own when you needed him the most, but now that hes here you cant help but blush._ "Yoko..."_ you softly whisper. _"...Yes?" "Um...thanks for coming out here to look for me."_ He pulls away from you and smiles. Your now face-to-face. _"I'm just sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I wasn't there when you needed me and I feel horrible. I let you down,"_ he says while looking down at the ground shuffling his feet. You're absolutely stunned that he said that. _Wow...a pervert who cares. Hah_ You start to feel a twinge of guilt. You sigh and say, _"Its ok, I fought him off myself. Hah. Don't worry about it," _You say with a cheesy smile. He looks back up and apologies again. You just give him a heart warming smile. _"Don't worry about it. I guess we should get going its late, and I'm tired,"_ you say as you start to walk towards the castle when he grabs your wrist. _"Wait..."_ You turn around and...


End file.
